Look Around
by Shizuha-89
Summary: /OOC,AU,AR/DISCONTINUED/


**Disclaimer: **Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso, Look Around belongs to David Archuleta (just use his song title)

**Warning(s): **OOC, AU, AR, typo, implied yaoi and shōnen-ai

**A/N: **Hai, semuah! Akhirnya, walau Shizu lagi hiatus, publis fic juga deh, akhirnya! XD (?) Fic ini didedikasikan buat teman Shizu, Ishimaru Miharu-chan! Maaf ye, birth-pik-nya telat ==a lu tau lah gue kayak gimana, Doks. Hng okeh. Silakan dibaca! XD Don't like? Don't read! NO FLAME! Reviews are pleasure for meehhh! X3

* * *

**Look Around**

**.**

**.**

"Mencoba untuk bunuh diri lagi, eh?"

Kedua mata _sapphire_ Ciel membelalak. Tangan kanannya yang tadinya memegang sebilah pisau besar yang tajam tak sengaja dijatuhkan olehnya. Ia sedikit mundur ke belakang ketika mendapati seorang pemuda manis berambut pirang tak jauh darinya.

Kedua alis Ciel menukik kesal. Ia pun membalas perkataan pemuda tadi, "K-kau... Sedang apa kau di sini, hah?!" Kedua matanya menatap tajam mata _azure_ pemuda lima belas tahun yang tadi memergoki perbuatan Ciel yang batal dilakukannya.

"Eeehh...?" Kini kedua alis Alois menukik. "Aduh, Ciel! Kamu ngomong apa, sih? Ya tentu saja untuk menghentikan percobaan bunuh dirimu!" jawab Alois sambil nyengir. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dadanya.

Ciel berdecih mendengar pernyataan Alois tadi. "Tch. Apa pedulimu padaku? Mau aku bunuh diri atau tidak, itu bukan urusanmu! Jadi, kau tidak berhak menghentikanku untuk melakukan ini, Trancy!" jelas Ciel marah. Tangannya memungut pisaunya yang sempat jatuh dari tangannya. Lalu, dilemparnya pisau tersebut ke arah Alois.

_Syuutt...!_

Untunglah Tuhan masih memberikan Alois hidup yang lebih lama. Pisau tajam tersebut ternyata tidak menerjang tubuh ataupun jantungnya. Namun, pisau tajam tersebut membuat goresan luka di pipi porselen Alois—membuatnya agak terkejut mendapati hal itu.

Walau kini pipi kanannya meneteskan darah segarnya, ia masih bisa-bisanya memberikan seringaian mencurigakan pada Ciel. Ia pun memungut pisau Ciel tadi yang kini bagian ujungnya berlumur darahnya sendiri. "Bisa-bisa aku akan membalasmu dengan mencolok matamu memakai pisau ini lho, Ciel Sayang~ Hihihi~"

"Lakukan saja hal itu, Trancy. Oh ya. Dan jangan lupa setelahnya tusukkan pisau itu ke jantungku, ya," sahut Ciel mengingatkan.

"Aih, Ciel-ku ini! Kamu nekat sekali, sih?! Jangan buru-buru ketemu Tuhan, dong! Nanti aku sendirian di sini. Aku pun juga harus menyusulmu kan? Aku kan, masih mau hidup di sini...," balas Alois geli. Membuat Ciel jijik melihatnya. "Apalagi, aku belum berhasil mendapatkan hatimu..." Nah, kali ini, Ciel mulai eneg dan akan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

"Tch. Kau sakit rupanya, Trancy," decak Ciel. "Sudahlah! Kenapa sih kau terus mengusikku? Sampai-sampai kau memergokiku seperti ini! Apa tujuanmu, sih?!"

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya begitu!" bentak Alois tiba-tiba. Matanya membesar. "Apa tujuanmu untuk mencoba bunuh diri, hah?!"

"APA PEDULIMU?!" balas Ciel dengan suara yang meninggi. Mata _sapphire_-nya yang besar makin membesar. "Kau bukan siapa-siapaku, Trancy! Biarkan aku sendiri! Biarkan aku menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri!" bentaknya kemudian.

Alois terkejut mendengarnya. Ini bukanlah kali pertamanya ia dibentak oleh Ciel. Namun, ini adalah kali pertamanya Ciel membentaknya begitu keras dengan air muka yang benar-benar marah. Apa-apaan teman masa kecilnya yang satu itu? Kenapa malah jadi bentak marah-marah seperti ini?

"Hei! Kau tidak usah sampai membentakku seperti itu! Jaga sikapmu, Phantomhive!" Pemuda berambut pirang itu mulai kesal. "Aku ini temanmu, Ciel! Tentu saja aku peduli padamu! Jangan anggap aku tidak peduli padamu dong," ujarnya lirih, "tadi apa kau bilang? 'Masalah' katamu? Masalah apa, Ciel?"

"Bukan urusanmu," sahutnya ketus dengan mata menatap tajam mata _azure_ Alois. Ia membalikkan badannya dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan Alois sendiri di atas bukit belakang sekolah. "Lagi pula, itu tidak ada hubungannya de—"

_Syuutt...!_

"Ck, sial! Padahal niatku pisau itu menusuk jantungmu. Hah, ternyata Tuhan masih bisa-bisanya memberikan hidup kepada salah satu hamba-Nya yang begitu keras kepala dan menyelesaikan masalahnya—entah apa itu masalahnya—dengan mencoba membunuh diri."

Ciel menyentuh pipi kirinya. Dapat ia rasakan darah mengalir di pipinya. Memang brengsek teman masa kecilnya satu itu. Berani-beraninya ia 'menghias' pipi Ciel dengan goresan pisau yang kini mengeluarkan darahnya sendiri. _Dasar bodoh. Kenapa bukan jantungku? _pikirnya.

Ciel membalikkan badannya, kembali menghadap Alois. Matanya lagi-lagi menatap tajam mata _azure_ di seberangnya. Kedua tangannya ia kepal kuat-kuat.

"Apa?" tanya Alois dingin sambil berkacak pinggang. "Masalah jika aku membantumu melancarkan 'perjalanan-meninggalkan-dunia-ini-selamanya'-mu?" tanyanya dingin.

Tiba-tiba raut muka Ciel berubah seketika. Ia terkekeh, "Tadinya aku mengizinkanmu. Tapi, kau ditolak sekarang. Kau bukan pelempar yang baik, Trancy. Kalau memang niat membidik pisau itu ke jantungku, yang niat, dong!" Ia memungut pisaunya yang jatuh tak jauh dari pijakan kakinya sekarang. Ia menatap sejenak pisau tajamnya yang kini sudah berada di genggamannya kembali. Sekarang pisau itu makin berlumur darah. Darah Alois sudah tercampur dengan darahnya. Wow, aku yakin. Jika saja sekarang ini tengah berdiri sesosok iblis yang menyamar menjadi manusia, darah yang berlumur di pisau tersebut pasti sudah dijilat habis olehnya. Bagaimana tidak? Iblis senang sekali mencicipi darah manusia baik yang sudah tercemar dengan kegelapan dan di samping rasa balas dendamnya yang teramat besar, terpikirkan hal gila untuk bertemu dan berkontrak dengan iblis agar balas dendamnya terpenuhi dan setelah semua itu berakhir, jiwa mereka akan berakhir di neraka.

"Oh, itu hal mudah. Aku akan sering-sering berlatih membidik dengan pisau kalau begitu," sahut Alois dengan senyuman—palsu—di wajahnya.

Ciel balas tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Terus saja berlatih, ya. Tapi, maafkan aku sebelumnya. Mungkin sebelum kau membidik pisaumu ke jantungku, aku sudah tergeletak kaku duluan. Atau mungkin dalam keadaan sekarat karena Dewa Kematian kesulitan mengambil nyawaku yang banyak dosa ini," jelasnya, "oke. Sampai jumpa di sur—oh, neraka nanti, Alois!" Ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Alois sendiri.

Dasar brengsek Phantomhive kecil itu. _Apa-apaan dia itu? Dasar gila! Tadi dia bilang apa? 'Sampai jumpa di neraka nanti'? Ooh... ayolah! Pertanda buruk kalau begini! Bisa-bisa sampai di rumahnya ia langsung menenggak racun tikus atau gantung diri di kamarnya! Astaga...!_

"Oohh... Ayolah, Ciel! Sungguh, beritahu aku apa masalahmu! Jangan menyelesaikannya dengan mengakhiri hidupmu dong!" seru Alois memanggil Ciel seperti Mary yang memanggil kembali domba-dombanya untuk pulang. "Kembali ke sini! Atau tunggu di situ sampai aku di sana bersamamu!"

Sayangnya, begitu Alois berseru kepadanya, Ciel sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. Ia terus berjalan meninggalkan bukit hijau tersebut tanpa memedulikan ada seseorang yang terus menerus memanggil serta memintanya untuk tetap diam di situ.

"CIEL!" Alois terus memanggil nama teman sintingnya. "AKU TAHU KAMU MENDENGARKU, JADI, DIAM DI SITU, CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!" teriaknya sambil terus berusaha menyusul Ciel. "JANGAN PURA-PURA TIDAK MENDENGARKU—"

"BERISIK!" teriak Ciel memotong seruan Alois. Syukurlah sekarang ia mau mendengar Alois. Ia berhenti melangkahkan kakinya dan berdiri diam di tempatnya. Tangan kanannya menggenggam pisaunya erat-erat. Tangan yang lainnya pun juga terkepal erat. Ia terlihat menggumam sesuatu. Lalu, "Apa maumu?"

Alois berhenti sejenak. Nafasnya agak tersengal. "Beritahu aku kenapa kamu melakukan ini, Ciel... Hhh... Jika kamu benar-benar serius menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan membunuh dirimu sendiri... hh... justru itu malah nggak menyelesaikan masalahnya... Kamu memilih jalan yang salah... Hhh...," jawab Alois sambil mencoba menstabilkan deru nafasnya. "Kumohon, ceritakan apa masalahmu... Selama di bangku SMA ini, kamu jadi jarang bercerita padaku... Dan kupikir aku bisa membantumu..."

Hening.

Entah Ciel tiba-tiba menjadi tuli atau bisu, ia sama sekali tidak menanggapinya. Ia hanya diam di tempatnya. Kedua tangannya masih terkepal. Beberapa detik setelahnya, ia kembali melangkahkan kakinya berjalan meninggalkan Alois—membuat ia menggeram kesal karenanya.

"Hhhh... Dasar keras kepala!" geram Alois kesal. Ia pun mulai kembali menyusul Ciel. Namun sekarang dengan cara yang berbeda. Ia pun agak mundur ke belakang dan dengan cepat, ia pun berlari secepat mungkin hingga pada akhirnya ia berada tak jauh dari punggung Ciel. Dengan cepat, Alois langsung melompat menubruk punggung temannya. Dan... _bruk!_ Keduanya terjatuh.

"Tertangkap!" pekik Alois girang. "Nah, sekarang kamu tidak bisa lari ke mana-mana!" Kedua tangannya yang melingkar di bahu Ciel makin dieratnya.

"L-le-lepaskan! Pergi dariku! K-kau berat... Khh...," ringis Ciel kesakitan. Posisinya yang kini berada di bawah Alois dengan Alois menindih punggungnya membuat dirinya tidak kuat menahan badan Alois yang lebih berat darinya. Belum lagi tangan Alois yang memeluknya membuat nafasnya sesak. "Cepat lepaskan! Atau kutusuk kau dengan pisau ini...," ancamnya kemudian.

"Santai dong, Ciel! Aku kan hanya memintamu untuk ceritakan masalahmu padaku... bukan untuk menusukku...," balas Alois masih memeluk Ciel. "Kalau kamu tidak menceritakannya sekarang juga, aku akan terus menunggu dengan posisi seperti ini, lho... Kau tersiksa bukan...?" lanjutnya dengan lidah yang menjilat daun telinga Ciel. Dapat Alois dengar erangan tertahan keluar dari mulut temannya itu. Lamat-lamat, itu membuat Alois makin menjilat telinga Ciel.

"Me-menjijikkan! Sudah me-membuatku s-sesak... sekarang malah menjilat telingaku! Pergi dariku!" elak Ciel kesal. Ia tidak suka diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Alois. Tangan kirinya yang bebas dari pisaunya meremas kuat pergelangan tangan Alois.

"Kamu mau ini berhenti? Ceritakan dulu apa masalahmu itu! Percayalah! Aku pasti akan membantumu menyelesaikannya tanpa adanya campur tangan dengan pisau ataupun tali serta racun mematikan!" ujarnya meyakinkan dengan nada memaksa. Nah, sekarang percayalah. Tidak hanya Phantomhive muda nan gila yang ingin mengakhiri hidupnya sedini mungkin saja yang keras kepala, Trancy muda ini pun juga keras kepala.

Ciel terdiam sejenak. Remasan kuat tangannya di pergelengan Alois pun juga melonggar. Nampaknya, ia sedang merubah pikirannya hingga akhirnya ia berkata, "Baiklah. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu. Tapi, lepaskan aku dulu!" Dan senyuman kemenangan pun mengembang di wajah Alois.

**.**

**.**

"Begitu rupanya," ucap Alois setelah Ciel selesai menceritakan semua masalah yang kini dihadapinya dan terus menyangkut di otaknya. Tangan Alois yang bebas merobek tiap-tiap helai rumput hijau yang dicabutnya. "Aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Aku pun juga akan sangat pusing dan putus asa jika aku berada di tempatmu," katanya, "tapi, nggak sampai bunuh diri juga kamu menyelesaikannya, Ciel."

"Tapi ini masalah serius! Kau tidak tahu sih, betapa menderitanya aku!" elak Ciel menepis pernyataan Alois tadi. Tangannya dengan cepat menancapkan pisaunya ke tanah layaknya ia sedang menusuk pisau itu di jantung seseorang. "Bayangkan! Ayahku diam-diam selingkuh dari ibuku! Beliau pun juga hanya tiga kali seminggu kembali ke rumah—entah selama empat harinya beliau mendekam di mana! Itupun tiap datangnya selalu bertengkar hebat dengan ibuku. Sedangkan ibuku juga itu dalam kondisi sakit parah! _Leukimia_! Perusahaan ayahku pun nyaris di ambang kerugian besar lantaran Bibi Ann membawa kabur hampir seluruh keuntungan yang kami dapat. Parahnya lagi, sekarang ini, keponakan Bibi Ann—yang pernah kuceritakan padamu, Sebastian, dia ditangkap polisi—dan sekarang sedang diperiksa—karena ketahuan membawa banyak narkoba bersama teman-teman kuliahnya! Argh...! Bagaimana tidak hancur hidupku, sih?! Meski semuanya tidak ada campur tangan denganku, tetap saja, semuanya terjadi pada keluargaku! Itu akan berpengaruh bagiku! Membuatku pusing dan tidak tahu bagaimana menyelesaikannya," ucap Ciel panjang lebar. Kini kepalanya agak menunduk. "Seakan... Tuhan tidak sayang padaku lagi...," ujarnya lirih.

Alois prihatin mendengar semuanya. Saat Ciel menceritakan semua masalahnya kepada dirinya, ia tidak menduga temannya yang ketika mereka masih kecil penuh dengan senyum itu akan mendapat ujian yang berat dari Tuhan. Parahnya, pemuda yang mewarisi mata ibunya itu hanya bisa menyimpan dalam-dalam semua hal yang mengusiknya. Memutuskan tidak menceritakannya pada siapapun serta memilih untuk diam adalah pilihan yang dilakukannya.

"Ciel...," panggilnya, "jangan berkata begitu dulu... Jangan anggap Tuhan tidak sayang padamu... Tentu saja Tuhan masih menyayangimu! Lihat! Sampai detik ini, Tuhan masih mengizinkanmu menghirup udara dan melihat luasnya dunia... Kalaupun Tuhan tidak lagi menyayangimu dan benar-benar membencimu, Tuhan pasti tidak segan-segan akan mencabut nyawamu dari pagi tadi... atau sekarang ini..."

Ciel hanya diam mendengarnya. Ia hanya mengeratkan pelukannya pada kedua lututnya. Matanya pun juga hanya memandang kosong langit yang ditatapnya. Kalau boleh jujur, apa yang dikatakan Alois itu memang benar. _Sejak kapan dia benar-benar mengerti yang begituan? Bukannya dia itu tadinya tidak seperti ini? Bahkan, sewaktu SMP, dia malah ingin bertemu dengan iblis dan berkontrak dengannya agar balas dendamnya tersampaikan kepada anak-anak nakal yang mem-bully-nya...,_ pikir Ciel agak heran.

Alois melanjutkan, "Daaaan... kupikir... kamu masih bisa menyelesaikan semuanya itu dengan cara yang lebih 'duniawi'... Maksudku... yaa... dengan cara yang dilakukan di dunia... bukan dengan cara membunuh dirimu dan setelahnya kau hanya menonton kelanjutannya di neraka sana..." Tangannya mencengkeram kumpulan rumput yang dicabutnya, lalu, ia taburkan ke atas kepala Ciel sambil terkikik. "Kamu harus menyelesai—maksudku, ikut menyelesaikannya satu per satu... Nggak perlu buru-buru... Meski perlahan, aku yakin semua akan teratasi. Dengan begitu, keluargamu serta perusahaanmu itu kembali normal dan damai..."

Ciel menghela nafas. "Aku tahu itu, Trancy. Tapi, bagaimana caranya? Masalah mana dulu yang harus kuselesaikan?"

"Hei, ayolah! Jangan bercanda! Kau kan cerdas, Ciel! Hampir semua masalah sekolah maupun teman-teman terselesaikan karenamu! Kamu pasti tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya!" Alois menyikut lengan Ciel. "Aduh!" ringisnya saat ia mendapat jitakan dari Ciel.

"Dasar bodoh! Kaubilang kau akan membantuku!" elaknya. "Meskipun begitu, untuk masalah yang ini, aku tetap tidak tahu caranya. Terlalu banyak masalah! Masalahnya pun berat dan serius..." Ciel kembali tertunduk. Namun, tiba-tiba saja, kedua matanya membesar saat ia rasakan ia berada dalam pelukan seseorang. Dan orang itu tentu saja Alois Trancy.

"Hmmm... yaa~ tentu saja aku akan membantumu! Kamu temanku—bukan, sahabatku! Harta berharga untukku di dunia ini! Nggak akan kubiarkan kamu memikul semua masalahmu, Ciel!" Alois mengeratkan pelukannya. "Kalau kamu mau, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke mansion-ku? Kita bicarakan lagi bagaimana kamu—dan aku tentu saja—membereskan semua masalahmu! Ya?"

Entah karena angin yang barusan menerpanya atau memang perkataan Alois benar-benar menyentuh hatinya, mata _sapphire_ Ciel memanas dan berkaca-kaca. Kedua tangannya pun melingkari punggung Alois—membalas pelukan si Blonde. "Baiklah... Terserah apa katamu, Trancy. Terima kasih..."

Dan si Blonde pun tersenyum senang mendengarnya. Dalam hitungan kurang dari lima menit, dua pemuda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA tersebut sudah bangkit dari duduk-duduknya di atas bukit dan berjalan meninggalkan bukit tersebut. Tujuan mereka pun tentu saja mansion si Blonde, Alois Trancy.

**.**

**.**

Ciel berulang kali mendesah berat tiap kali dirinya memikirkan cara bagaimana ia dapat menyelesaikan masalah keluarganya. Berulang kali ia berjalan mondar-mandir di kamarnya dengan tampang kusut. Ajakan si Blonde tadi untuk ke mansionnya benar-benar tidak membawa hasil ataupun pengaruh untuknya. Trancy kecil itu bukannya memberikannya saran atau apapun itu yang dapat meringankan—setidaknya sedikit saja—masalahnya, malah mengajaknya bermain!

**[] (Means it happened in Trancy's Mansion)**

"Nah, begitu masalahnya. Kau mengerti kan, Alois?" tanya Ciel usai menceritakan seluruh permasalahannya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Kau bilang akan membantuku, kan—hei! Alois! Kau mendengarkanku nggak sih?!"

"Eh? Ah? A-apa? M-maaf Ciel... Tadi kamu ngomong apa? Bisa kamu ulang?" pinta Alois begitu ia menyembulkan iris _azure_-nya—terbangun dari tidurnya. Kedua tangannya mengucek-ucek matanya.

"Argh...! Sudah kujelaskan panjang-panjang juga! Yang jelas, intinya, apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mengatasi masalah keluargaku ini?" sahut Ciel _to the point_. "Permasalahannya yang tadi di bukit aku ceritakan padamu itu!"

"Hoaahhmm...," si Blonde menguap. Bukannya menggubris apa yang Ciel katakan tadi, ia malah merangkak mendekati TV-nya. Dengan mata setengah terbuka—yah, karena setengah mengantuk, diambilnya sebuah _joystick _dan dengan lihainya jemarinya menekan-nekan tombol _joystick _yang dipegangnya. Seolah di kamarnya itu hanya ada dirinya, tatapannya sangat terfokus pada _game _yang ia mainkan di TV-nya.

Nafas Ciel tercekat. _Apa-apaan makhluk satu ini?! Kenapa ia sama sekali nggak menggubris ataupun menjawab pertanyaanku? Hei, Bodoh! Apa kau tidak sadar ada orang di kamarmu ini yang menunggu jawaban darimu?! _Hatinya terus merutuki Alois. "Hei, Bocah! Alois! ALOIS!" panggil Ciel keras. Emosinya mulai membuncah.

"ALOIS!" panggilan ketiga di telinga Alois. Dan baru pada kali itu si Blonde menoleh dan menyadari ada orang lain di kamarnya.

"Eh? Ciel?" tanya Alois linglung. Matanya hanya terbuka setengah dengan air mata yang sedikit keluar dari matanya. Sepertinya, ia mengantuk sekali. Lalu, bukannya tidur, kenapa malah main _game_? "Ah, iya. Aku lupa ada kamu. Yuk sini, Ciel. Duduk sebelahku... kita main sama-sama... Mau kan?" ajak Alois tanpa dosa dengan wajah yang turut seperti itu—seolah ia tidak tahu dirinya telah membuat sahabatnya itu emosi berat karenanya. Tangan kirinya yang tidak memegang _joystick _menepuk-nepuk karpet beludru sisi kiri dirinya.

Sekarang ini, emosi Ciel sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Kesabarannya makin mengempis. Ia menggeram tertahan. "Rrrggh...! Aloiiiiiss...! Kau ingat nggak sih, kenapa kau mengajakku ke mansionmu? Untuk membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku, kan? Kau ingat kan? Jangan bilang kau lupa dan hanya _speak _aja bisanya!" ia mendengus kesal. Tangannya terkepal kuat-kuat sampai kuku-kukunya pun menancap di telapaknya.

**.**

_Braak!_

Tangan kanannya meninju cermin kamarnya. Tidak sampai pecah atau hancur berkeping-keping, sih... Hanya agak retak sedikit, tapi menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras. Ia tentu masih punya akal sehat. Meninju cerminnya kuat-kuat dengan tangannya—yang tergolong mungil untuk pemuda seusianya—sampai cerminnya pecah dan tangannya berlumur darah merupakan kerugian tersendiri untuknya. Ayolah... Ciel juga tidak akan segila itu untuk melampiaskan amarahnya!

Ia kesal begitu mengingat kejadian di mansion Alois tadi. Kenapa Alois bisa-bisanya lemot seperti tadi? Padahal, setahu Ciel, Alois tidak seperti itu. Dibanding di rumah, Alois itu serampangan dan licik kalau di sekolah. Walau Ciel tahu Alois itu sebenarnya baik hati, terutama pada dirinya.

Nafasnya terengah. Mukanya merah saat itu juga. Dapat dilihatnya pantulan refleksi dirinya di cerminnya dengan kepalan tinju masih bertengger di situ. Kekesalannya pun menyusut saat ia mengingat kejadian selanjutnya di mansion Trancy tadi...

**[]**

...

"Ehh...? Tentu saja aku ingat kenapa aku mengajakmu ke sini, Ciel... Tapi..."

"Tapi apa? Sudah senang-senangnya aku begitu tahu kau ingin membantuku menyelesaikan masalahku, eh, sekarang, kau malah mengingkarinya! Kau tahu? Daripada aku menaruh harapan padamu agar kau ikut membantuku dan ujung-ujungnya malah _hopeless_, lebih baik aku mati saja! Aku hanya tinggal melihat kelanjutannya di neraka sana dan tidak perlu merasa terbebani ataupun stres karenanya kan?!"

"DIAM, CIEL!" Suara Alois meninggi. Meski saat itu matanya terlihat lelah, ia masih bisa melebarkan irisnya. "Aku sungguh—sungguh—meminta maaf padamu atas hal yang tadi. Maafkan aku. Tadi itu, aku merasa ngantuk, Ciel. E-entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu. Padahal, di sekolah tadi, aku _fine-fine _aja. Yah, mungkin, karena tadi malam aku tidak bisa tidur karena memikirkanmu...," lanjutnya sok lirih dan sok sedih sambil menunduk. Padahal—dengan mata yang agak berkaca itu, berulang kali bola matanya melirik wajah Ciel. Tepatnya, ekspresi Ciel ketika ia mendengar pernyataan Alois tadi. Apa-apaan, sih?

Ciel yang merasa dirinya terus-terusan diawasi oleh iris _azure _itu hanya mendelik. Dengan wajah yang masih menampakkan kekesalannya, kedua matanya menyipit mengarah ke si Blonde itu seolah ia tengah menginterogasi apa yang kira-kira makhluk di sebelahnya ini maksudkan dari kalimat sok manisnya. Meski telinganya sudah mendengar apa yang si Blonde sampaikan, ia tetap belum yakin dengan kalimat tersebut.

"Berhentilah melirikku seperti itu, Trancy! Tidak usah pakai alasan segala, deh!" dengus Ciel kesal, berharap si Blonde berhenti memberikan tatapan awas padanya.

"Lho, kenapa memangnya?! Lagian, aku serius, Ciel! Tadi malam aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur! Kamu tahu apa penyebabnya? Ya karena masalahmu itu! Kamu memintaku untuk membantuku, kan? Makanya, tadi malam aku terus-terusan memikirkan cara menyelesaikannya. Berulang kali tindakan yang menurutku dapat menyelesaikan masalahmu kuhapus dari memoriku, karena aku yakin bisa jadi itu malah tidak menyelesaikannya!" jelas Alois penuh kejujuran. "Demi Tuhan, aku tidak bohong! Bahkan aku sampai memberantakan kamarku ini saking aku merasa payahnya tidak dapat menemukan solusinya!"

_Deg!_

Hati Ciel bergetar begitu mendengar pernyataan panjang lebar Alois tadi. Astaga, sampai sebegitunya kah Alois saking ia ingin bisa membantu dirinya? Terbersit rasa salah di hati Ciel karena telah berkata yang tidak-tidak pada teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Aku khawatir sekali Ciel. Aku takut jika aku tidak dapat membantumu, kamu malah nekat untuk kembali bunuh diri. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Seperti yang aku bilang waktu itu, kamu adalah hartaku di dunia ini yang berharga, Ciel... Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu..."

Tanpa sadar, pemuda berambut kelabu itu meneteskan air matanya. Kali ini ia tidak dapat menyangkal bahwa air mata itu keluar murni akibat perkataan Alois tadi, bukannya angin yang berhembus mengenai matanya.

"S-sungguh, s-sebenarnya a-ak-aku b-benci me-menunjukkan w-wajahku s-saat i-ini pa-padamu... hsk... t-tapi... Astaga... maaf... m-maafkan a-aku..., Alois... Maaf k-karena aku telah... hsk... berkata y-yang tidak-tidak padamu... A-aku s-sudah b-berpikir n-negatif bahwa... hsk... kau tidak akan bisa me-membantuku..." Ucapan tadi itu tulus dari hati Ciel paling dalam. Meski ia sudah sekuat tenaga menahan isakan dan air matanya itu, tetap saja, air matanya terus menerobos keluar dari matanya.

Tatapan mata Alois pun melembut begitu dilihatnya Ciel yang kini tertunduk sambil terisak. Hatinya pun bahkan terlonjak kaget mendengar pernyataan terputus-putus dari sahabatnya itu. Kali ini bukanlah seringai yang ia sunggingkan di wajah porselennya, melainkan senyuman lembut yang hangat ditujukan untuk orang tersayangnya. Ia pun mendekat, lalu, diraihnya kepala si pemilik iris_sapphire _itu dan diistirahatkannya kepala itu di pundaknya. Lantas, yang diperlakukan seperti itu pun terkejut di tengah isaknya. Alois berani bersumpah ia melihat semburat merah tipis muncul di wajah porselen Ciel saat itu.

"Sshhtt... Tidak apa, Ciel. Aku memaafkanmu... Tenanglah, Ciel... Shhhtt...," Alois berusaha menenangkan pemuda yang kini sudah ada di pelukannya. Ia pun menarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu, "Aku tidak peduli kamu bakal menunjukkan wajah ini padaku lagi atau tidak. Kamu boleh menguras air matamu sampai kering saat ini, Ciel... Menangislah... Aku di sini. Aku akan menjadi tempat bersandarmu di kala dirimu sedih, Phantomhive tersayang-_ku_..." Tangannya mengelus lembut punggung Ciel.

Seperti yang dikatakan Alois tadi, pemuda itu pun _benar-benar_ menguras hampir semua air matanya. Walau ia benci menunjukkan dirinya yang sedang lemah ini, kali ini ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi. Dilingkarkannya tangannya di leher Alois.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, Ciel sudah kembali tenang. Ia pun mendongakkan kepalanya yang sedari tadi hanya tertunduk tenggelam di bawah dagu Alois. Dapat Alois lihat mata Ciel merah sembap dan wajahnya juga memerah. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di pipi Ciel. Perlahan, jemarinya pun menghapus bulir air mata yang masih menyisa keluar di mata Ciel.

"Sudah mendingan?" tanya Alois kalem.

"Y-ya. Be-begitulah... T-terima kasih...," jawab Ciel malu-malu. "Aku bersumpah ini adalah terakhir kalinya aku menangis di hadapanmu, Trancy! Jangan harap aku akan kembali jatuh di pelukanmu seperti itu!" seru Ciel garang. Tangannya melepas tangan Alois dari pipinya. Hebat. Dalam sekejap saja, ia sudah kembali normal tanpa ada lagi isakan tangis yang keluar.

Walau terkejut, Alois lega sekarang Ciel-_nya_ sudah kembali seperti semula. "Hihihi... Nggak usah pakai marah segala dong. Memangnya, aku berbuat baik itu salah, ya?" tanya Alois iseng. Lagi-lagi ia berusaha menggoda pemuda di hadapannya yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu.

"Iya! Salah! Salah besar! Dan aku menyesal telah menerimanya dari makhluk sepertimu!" Telunjuk Ciel teracung di ujung hidung si Blonde. Rasa _shock_, malu, dan kesal bercampur dalam hatinya. "Sudah, ah! Aku mau pulang! Kalau kau memang mau membantuku, besok lagi saja kita omongin!"

"Heee...? Ah, baiklah. Terserah kamu saja, Phantomhive kecil-_ku_!" sahut Alois girang. "Hei! Jangan asal keluar gitu aja dong! Ada yang ketinggalan, nih!" seru Alois begitu dilihatnya Ciel yang telah mengenakan tasnya hendak membuka pintu kamarnya.

Refleks, Ciel pun mengurungkan niatnya keluar dari situ. Dibalikkannya badannya dan menatap curiga pada Alois. "Apa memangnya yang ketinggalan? Aku tidak ketinggalan apa-apa tahu!"

"Jelas ada!" jawab Alois girang. Ia bangkit dari duduknya, berdiri, lalu berlari kecil menghampiri Ciel.

"Apaan sih?! Nggak ada yang ketinggalan tahu!" Ciel bersikeras.

"Ada tahu! Yang ketinggalan adalah—"

"Ap—"

_Chu~!_

"—ini! Yang ketinggalan adalah ini, Ciel! Kamu suka, kan?"

Dan jiplakan merah tangan seorang Ciel Phantomhive pun terukir dengan indahnya di pipi seorang Alois Trancy.

Sumpah serapah terus dilakukan Ciel dalam hatinya. Ia bersumpah tidak akan pernah lagi masuk ke dalam trik murahan si brengsek Trancy itu. Ia tidak akan lagi membiarkan bibirnya—yang tadinya—masih perawan itu tertempel kembali dengan bibir Alois Trancy meski hanya seperdetik pun.

**.**

Ciel lagi-lagi menghela nafas berat. Sudah cukup memorinya itu kembali memainkan kejadian 'tak-terduga-namun-agak-memalukan' yang terjadi di mansion seorang Alois Trancy. Kakinya melangkah mendekati tempat tidur _king size_-nya. Perlahan, direbahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurnya. Setelah sudah mendapatkan kenyamanan yang ia mau, ia menarik selimut tebalnya, membungkus dirinya dari dinginnya malam yang menusuk. Dalam hitungan detik, ia sudah jatuh ke alam mimpinya.

**.**

**.**

_"Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive..."_

Panggilan itu menggema di pikirannya. Ciel yang masih larut dalam mimpinya, hanya dapat mengedikkan bahunya. Panggilan tadi tak hanya menggema di pikirannya, juga mengusik pendengarannya. Kepalanya bergerak gelisah ke kanan-kiri, begitu pula dengan tubuhnya. Selain itu, dapat ia rasakan hembusan nafas halus menerobos masuk pendengarannya.

Saking terganggunya, ia terpaksa meninggalkan alam mimpinya, kembali ke dunia nyatanya. Kedua matanya membelalak begitu didapatkannya sesosok manusia yang kini berada di atas tubuhnya. Dengan bantuan sinar rembulan, Ciel mengidentifikasi siapa tepatnya makhluk yang berani-beraninya menyusup ke dalam kamarnya di tengah malam begini.

Rambut pirang, iris _azure_, dan seringaian yang sangat familiar untuk Ciel.

.

_Oh, astaga. Jangan katakan kalau keparat yang berada di atas tubuhku ini adalah—_

—_Alois Trancy._

_._

_._

_MAU APA DIA?!_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**=To Be Continued=**

* * *

**A/N: **ohohohohoho. Chapter pertama selesai! Maaf kalau di sini Alois terkesan OOC sekali, yah n.n'a Chapter selanjutnya genre bakal berubah. Wkwk. Hayoh, begitu baca endingnya mikirnya apa, hayooo...? /plak. Okeh. Jadi, bagaimana menurut kalian? OwO Pantaskah ini untuk dilanjutkan? Semua tergantung kalian! XD Shizu tunggu jawabannya di review eaaa! /plak

* * *

**Wait for next chapter! ^^**

**Don't forget to review! XD**

**Love you All! :***


End file.
